Casts
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: NOTE: i am submitting a couple of incomplete works just because, so please enjoy. Edd could live with his dark, silent life but a simple tumble down the stairs starts to bring down all his well built walls. Reverse!Kevedd. all characters belong to their creating parties, not me. plz R


Eddward woke to the same sound that had woken him for almost his whole life; silence.

As disturbing as it should have been Edd never tried to allow it to bother him, after all, there was no point in complaining in something that wouldn't change.

Swinging his long, pale legs out of bed he slowly ambled to the bathroom to start another hideous day of school and socialising.

After splashing ice cold water on his face Eddward took a proper look at his reflection; his green eyes were darkened by lack of sleep and eye-liner, the childish gap between his teeth was still prominent and his thick mop of inky black hair sat unevenly around his face and tickled down his neck.

The only things that shone with any kind of sparkled on Eddward's face were his single snakebite lip piecing and looped eyebrow ring, along with his three ear piercings on his left ear and single earring on his right.

Edd's whole being was thin but toned, he had been part of the the school's swimming team since he had been ten so everything was in proportion and lithe.

Sneering at his own reflection Eddward brushed his teeth, applied more liner and stormed back to his room; although everything was labelled, right down the bottom of his draws having a label, his darkened room was fairly untidy with clothes and books strewn everywhere.

Eddward dressed in his usual clothes; tight black jeans with studs and chains, the previous years Download t-shirt, pure silver dogtags from his constant absent parents and black ski hat.

The ski hat often threw people off about Edd's appearance, the rest of his clothes shouted 'goth' or 'punk' that hat was something that had followed him since early childhood from the only holiday he could remember going on with his parents. At the end of the day it was a well disguised comfort blanket.

Breakfast was something the raven never had, not because he didn't have the time but it was the fact that he would have to sit at the dining table alone, staring at the empty spaces where his family were meant to sit.

Instead Eddward grabbed a protein shake from the well stocked fridge and double checked his homework; scruffily written but very accurate the raven teen made sure it looked like he didn't work hard at school.

"Eddward!" someone shouted from outside, from the bottom of the garden.

Sighing deeply Edd swigged his drink before pulling on his fitted leather jacket and steel toe-capped boots; swinging both badge covered messenger bag and swimming bag over his shoulder the raven haired teen finally ventured out into the fresh air.

And fresh it was; it was early January and everything was brisk, most days the wind was biting and the sunshine weak with days becoming dark earlier. Just how Edd liked it.

Johnny and Plank were waiting for him at his garden gate; Johnny's buzz cut was forced upon him by his Sargent father, much like his combat boots and coat.

Plank was in contrast with his spike brown hair and slightly hippy clothes, not to mention his badly drawn on eyebrows since they had been permanently burnt off during an unfortunate fire accident when they had been thirteen.

"morning sleepy-head." Plank teased.

Eddward grunted but said nothing else; in some respects he classed Johnny and Plank as his friends, along with the slightly effeminate Jimmy, but he was cold-shouldered to everyone.

The three wondered to the school's bus stop, where several of his classmates were already waiting for the bus and nearly all of them flinched away from Edd as he leant casually on the sign.

Out of the corner of his eye Eddward could see three half hidden figures and he smirked; the first was green haired, slightly dirty looking, Jim in his hand knitted jumper and flowers littering his hair.

Next to Jim was shy singer Nazz with her poker straight blond bob and simple skirt she was a girl who was all talk and would never lay a finger on anyone.

Finally was Eddward's favourite person; Kevin was a wiz at mechanics, and several other lessons, his unique copper coloured hair was hidden under his red 'Super Bowl' baseball cap, even though he didn't play the game for fear of breaking his thick rimmed glasses, he was the only person in their year who wore shorts all year round but they suited him.

The three little outcasts proved to be the best entertainment for Edd, Johnny and Plank; easy targets who didn't go running to teachers or their parents.

The school bus pulled up and everyone piled on, with a simple nod Eddward gestured to his companions to split their group of targets up as they sat down; at well over a foot and a half taller Plank easily herded Jim into a darkened corner of the bus, while Johnny physically moved Nazz in a different direction to where she intended to go and Edd was left to easily slip into the seat beside Kevin.

"good morning Pumpkin." Eddward cooed lightly.

Kevin flinched away, clutching his Physics book closer to his chest, "w-what do you want?" he mumbled breathlessly.

The raven haired teen loomed over Kevin, casting a dark shadow over his smaller form, "that was awfully rude. I was only saying morning." Edd teased, enjoying the blush creeping up the other's face.

Kevin cleared his throat as quietly as he could, "then, good morning." he said in a strained voice.

Eddward quickly invaded Kevin's personal space, taking in the teen's smell of washing powder and steel, "see you at the Swim practice, Social Organiser." the raven haired teen whispered gently into Kevin's ear, knocking his hat sightly.

The copper haired teen had been appointed Social Organiser for the school when the new year had started, meaning he had to organise all of the school's social calender, from fund raisers to the prom at the end of the year. It also included every Swim Meet and practice.

Kevin shivered slightly as Edd continued to breath softly down his neck, "yes-s I f-fear so." the copper haired teen breathed.

Frowning slightly Eddward pulled back, "watch your mouth Pumpkin, wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty face." he hissed darkly and gripped Kevin's neck tightly to prove his point.

Eddward wasn't usually physically violent, he was smart enough to use words to hurt people, but sometimes threats and the occasional punch were useful for his 'bad boy' status.

The bus pulled into Peach Creek High and everyone piled off quickly, Kevin made a hasty escape over Edd while the noise distracted him slightly, the little geek's body brushed gently against Eddward's momentarily.

"come on dude." Johnny cut through Edd's hazy thoughts.

Jimmy was waiting for them as they stepped off the bus, his bleach blond hair in a perfect quiff, a thick denim jacket with designer scarf and sparkling teeth he certainly knew how to stand out in a crowd.

"morning gay-boy." Plank teased lightly and tried to touch the blond's hair.

Jimmy gracefully batted his hand away, "it's called being metro-sexual, as you well know." he huffed slightly.

The blond was two years below them but had the same frame of mind as they did; eat or get eaten, show no fear and beat down those who do. Jimmy was also on the Swim Team with Edd.

The four made their way effortlessly into the school, since everyone jumped out of their way the second they approached, without a word to each other.

Eddward hated going to school, it was pointless since he could learn anything from either the internet or books so the forced social interaction was needless and annoying.

The whole day passed in a blur, Edd passing in all his finished homework after the lesson had finished, and the only thing he looked forward to was the Swim practice at the end of the day.

Finally Eddward could smell the humid, chlorine filled air of the swimming pool, it calmed him more than any meditation could and he felt comfortable by the side of the pool than anywhere.

"late night Eddward?" Jimmy asked off-handishly as he pulled his swim cap carefully over his styled hair.

Edd glared at the slightly shorter blond, "shut it." he growled and replaced his ski hat with a nearly identical swim cap.

Jimmy giggled falsely, a stupid giggle he mimicked from bad chick-flicks, "temper, temper. No need to be grumpy just because you haven't seen your squeeze all day."

A growl rumbled deep in Eddward's throat and he slammed his locker shut; Jimmy was the only person who had noticed that the attention the raven paid to Kevin wasn't just to intimidate him or to be a bully, it was because he felt something deeper for the little geek.

"you'd better shut your face." Edd snarled.

But Jimmy just scoffed, "don't act tough around me Eddward." he closed his own locker, "come on we'll be late."

the chilled water felt wonderful under Edd's bare feet, the rest of his team were sitting around the edge of the pool with their feet dipped in the clear water and chatting happily between themselves but immediately quietened when Eddward and Jimmy walked past.

Kevin, with farmer boy Rolf and little tomboy Sarah, were already in the stands with posters and notebooks across all three of them.

Smirking slightly Eddward swaggered over to the stands and lent on the metal bar separating them, "greetings to you Pumpkin." he grinned toothily.

Kevin immediately blushed, his light blue eyes flickering up and down Edd's half naked form, his tight black Speedos left little to the imagination, before settling back on his notebook.

"afternoon Eddward." Kevin said a little louder than normal.

"i got you a present." Eddward told him in a false happy voice.

Kevin finally looked up properly, a shocked look on his flushed face, "re-really?"

the raven winked and grinned wildly, "indeed, it is allowing you to watch me walk away." and with that Edd sauntered to the poolside, knowing too well that Kevin's eyes would be glued to him.

During the practice Eddward performed several perfect dives and came first in the three races their coach set for them; the feeling of going through the water made Edd feel free, halfway through falling and flying and the cooling sensation calmed all his nerves.

"right, as you all know the big Meet is coming up in just two weeks so I expect you all to put one-hundred and ten percent into every practice." the coach re-used the same speech every year so Edd spaced out, "also, as a promotional thing the Organising Team want to take photos for this years posters."

that brought Eddward back to earth; he hated having his picture taken, he hated looking at himself for very long in mirrors so why would he want a permanent version for the whole school to see.

Without a word the raven stormed out of the comforting atmosphere of the poolside and into the colder changing room, he instantly felt goosebumps prickle over his damp skin and fumed silently in his head.

Instantly changing his swim cap for his usual one Eddward almost didn't hear someone else enter the changing room.

"E-Eddward?" Kevin's timid voice filled the empty space.

Half shocked that Kevin would willing enter Edd's territory, the raven turned to observe the little geek who was standing nervously on the soaked floor.

"you're in the wrong patch Pumpkin." Eddward hummed.

A conflicted expression crossed Kevin's face, between fear and determination, before it settled on a serious one, "as captain of the Swim Team I have to take your photo for the promotional poster." Kevin rushed out, holding out the camera as extra evidence with his eyes screwed shut.

Edd observed the slightly shaking teen, still with his eyes clamped shut, before a wonderful idea formed in his head; bumping into Kevin 'accidentally' was nice sometimes but now the raven was sixteen he was less likely to fight back his urges.

In a swift movement Eddward made it across the changing room, grabbed Kevin by the wrist and flung him non to gently onto a fake wood bench between the lockers; placing one knee on the side of Kevin's thigh and both hands either side of his flushed face Edd loomed dangerously over the smaller teen.

"Edd..." Kevin gasped out, eyes darting wildly about Edd's face.

The raven snorted softly, "that was very demanding just now Pumpkin." he whispered darkly.

"i-i-i have to.." Kevin tried but cut himself off, trembling terribly.

Eddward violently knocked Kevin's baseball cap off and swooped in close, barely millimetres from the other teen's hot face, "i don't do photos." he reminded Kevin softly, trying to control himself, "but, I may allow you to do so." he added and Kevin's eyes shot open.

Light blue eyes roamed Edd's face, only slightly frightened, "h-how?" it was barely a whisper, the colour in his face raising several levels.

Edd moved one hand with a smirk to slightly lift Kevin's neat shirt to touch the soft, warm skin beneath, it felt wonderful under his slightly pruned fingertips and gently knocked their noses together.

"allow me to do this one thing and I will allow you to take your precious pictures." Eddward told the red head and proceeded without waiting for an answer.

Finally forfilling his dream for the past three years Eddward closed the gap between their faces, pressing his slightly chapped lips to Kevin's moist ones and relished in the warmth emitting from him.

Kevin made a small noise of surprise, his body stiffening for a moment before he relaxed but didn't close his eyes; Eddward enjoyed his first kiss, keeping his eyes slightly open to observe his little geek's reaction, slightly surprised that he wasn't instantly pushed away and kept an ear open for his team returning.

Their indirected chatter echoed through the changing room before they actually entered, giving Edd enough time to hurl them both from the bench and into a darkened corner between two sections of the lockers.

"stay quiet Pumpkin." Edd whispered, holding the smaller teen tightly to his nearly naked body.

The Swim Team didn't stay the in changing room for very long, they all grabbed their washing products and towels before marching into the showers.

Kevin had both hands pressed firmly on Edd's chest, no longer shaking but still blushing furiously, his eyes not being able to set on anything.

Just was Eddward was about to get out of the slightly mouldy corner of the changing room when Jimmy skipped back in, so the raven pressed himself back up against Kevin and couldn't resist kissing him once more.

That time Kevin seemed to melt in Edd's embrace, making a soft squeaking noise and flushing himself against the raven's near naked form.

As their eyes fluttered shut they didn't noticed Jimmy find Kevin's abandoned cap on the slightly wet floor and the camera on the bench; a knowing smile crossed his face before leaving again.

Finally everything was silent and Eddward pulled away from his little geek and smiled at the blushing mess he left behind; the pair slowly emerged from the corner, the raven feeling lighter than he had in years.

Kevin received his cap, pulling it far down his head and avoiding Edd's gaze.

The raven licked his lips, tongue slightly running over his gap, "you can have your photos now." he said softly and held out the little silver camera.

With a hasty nod Kevin took the camera, "let's go back into the pool area." he said softly, still not looking Edd in the eyes.

The whole pool area was deserted with the rest of the team showering, coach in his office and the other Organising Team too had vanished; Eddward could hear his little geek's deep breaths.

"where would you like me?" Edd asked in a slightly teasing tone.

The previous furious blush immediately shot back to Kevin's face, apparently not being able to form words he nodded towards the diving board; natural instinct took Eddward over as he climbed onto the diving board, took position and sprang off into the chilled water.

Edd resurfaced, barely noticing that his fabric ski hat was soaked through, to see Kevin still stood off at the side looking through the photos he had just taken.

"happy?" the raven asked as he climbed out of the pool.

Kevin nodded quickly, clicking the camera off, "yes, thank you." he said softly.

With a smile Edd approached Kevin and lent in close, wanting to kiss his little geek again but knew that the coach could probably see the whole pool from his office, "no, thank you Pumpkin." he whispered before going back into the changing room.

The January air was twice as harsh on Eddward's soaking wet hair and hat even though he had tried to dry them both out before leaving, so he attempted to get home as quickly as possible; the bus never waited for anyone doing after school activities.

When the raven finally made it home the sky outside was nearly dark, even when he entered his warmed house he didn't turn any of the light on since there was no point; dinner was a noodle pot that Edd ate over the sink before padding silently upstairs where he hung his damp ski hat in the airing cupboard.

Eddward could hear the other teenagers, and several of the younger kids, playing outside until they were called in by worried parents.

While lying on his bed Edd allowed his mind to wonder to his kiss with Kevin; he had expected to be pushed away instantly, or at least argued with, but the little geek had pressed himself against the raven's body.

Part of Eddward's mind thought that maybe Kevin had just allowed the kiss to happen because he was frightened of the raven and that added another dark layer to Edd's already darkened and heavy heart.

Somewhere between remembering his kiss and knowing that for the next two weeks he would be swimming everyday after school Eddward fell into a dreamless sleep only to be woken some hours later by his bladder.

Trudging through the pitch black Edd relieved himself in the cold bathroom before realising that while his bladder had demanded to be emptied, his throat felt like it had been rubbed down with sandpaper.

"stupid heating." Edd snarled through his hurting throat and pressed the button to turn the heating off.

Unfortunately, despite living in the same house for nearly sixteen years, Eddward found himself tumbled head over heels down the stairs, he tried to stop the world from vanishing from beneath him by grabbing the banister but only succeeded at smashing his head against.

Eddward landed painfully at the bottom of the stairs, his head was spinning and pounding at the same time, his whole right arm throbbed and both his ankles felt like they were being squashed beneath two heavy books.

"shit." Edd breathed, finding he couldn't move anything and could only stare at the dark room around him.

Finally Eddward's world went completely dark, his whole body going light and his mind wondering from one thing to another but it wasn't like sleeping, normally everything had a coloured film over it, making them blurry and hard to see but these images were crystal clear.

_It was summer, Edd could feel the sun beating down on his bare back, he knew it was back when he was still quite young because he was hanging out with Ed, always tall and stupid, and Eddy, the short con-artist, and it was something the raven hadn't done in years._

"_this is the perfect scam!" Eddy announced and proceeded to explain an overly complicated plan to make money for giant jaw-breakers._

_As expected the plan failed so the three Ed's trudged home covered in mud and bruises, but before Edd could even enter his empty house he saw his neighbour Kevin loitering in his garden._

"_salutations Kevin. Is there something I can help you with?" Edd asked kindly._

_All of Kevin's pale shoulders were burnt bright red from the several afternoons of bright sunshine, as was his face, but he managed a small smirk, "you got a spare spanner, Double Dork?"_

_without a word Edd led Kevin into his families neatly arranged garage and found him several different sized spanners, "can I enquire the nature of this request?" the raven finally asked as Kevin studied the spanners for the right one._

"_i'm building." the red head said lightly._

"_oh! What are you building?" Edd asked with a smile, his gap showing._

_Normally Kevin hated the Ed's, but it was mostly Eddy and rarely said anything awful to Edd, so __the red head simply smiled, "more bits for my bike. Maybe a robot." he said casually._

_The pair made little convocation after that, Edd wished his neighbour good luck with his tinkering before finally retreating into his house._

_That had been the first time Edd and Kevin had spoken properly, for the rest of the holiday they exchanged tools and ideas._

"_you don't have to do everything Eddy says you know." Kevin said one hot evening when he returned a wrench._

_Edd looked up with a confused look, "whatever do you mean? Eddy is my friend."_

"_he's a slime ball." Kevin snorted, "why don't you find your own hobby. Be your own person."_

_on that evening everything changed, Edd had trawled the internet for something he would be good at and would be free since he doubted his parents would want to pay too much or sign too many forms._

_Finally Edd came across swimming, it would improve everything and was fairly hygienic, so he signed up for the rest of the summer holidays and for the school's team._

_Unfortunately Ed and Eddy didn't like that fact that their 'brains' wouldn't be around any more and somewhere along the line the three fell out; plus Edd never saw Kevin any more, in fact he didn't see anyone since he was busy with swimming and homework._

_Slowly but surely things changed, Edd changing the most and it transpired that nothing would ever change back._

Somewhere in Eddward's subconscious he could hear someone calling his name over and over again, it was getting annoying but everything felt heavy and found himself unable to move away from the noise.

Suddenly a bright light invaded his eyes, it made him see stars, someone was forcing his eye open to shine the light in.

"can you hear me Eddward?" the person called.

Despite wanting to push away whoever the person was Edd couldn't find the strength, he couldn't even find any energy to answer.

"i phoned for an ambulance." the person told him, switching to the other eye.

And, as if on cue, flashing red and blue lights joined the bright white one, which vanished instantly and was replaced with the sound of heavy footsteps all around him.

"what happened?" a new voice asked, a young woman.

There was a shaky sigh, "i dunno exactly, he must have fallen down the stairs. I checked him for concussion." the first person was telling them just as another bright light was shone into his eyes, "i think it's only mild but his wrist is broken."

"thank you." the woman said.

By now Eddward had figured out that his fall must have been more serious than he thought, falling asleep on a concussion was dangerous, but there were also body parts broken; when he had originally fallen his mind hadn't really be anywhere to register what had been going on.

"can you hear me sir?" the new person shining the light asked.

Now that Eddward was fairly aware of his surroundings he found some energy to answer, "yes." he breathed.

"excellent. Can you tell me your name?" the man asked, now gently touching Edd's neck.

"Eddward. Two D's." he tried to lift his hand as he answered but a stinging pain shot through his wrist.

"do you think you can keep your eyes open for me?" the man, a paramedic, asked softly.

It took a lot of will power but Edd was able to keep his eyes open, everything sort of had a film over it, like in his dreams, but the pain across his body informed him that he was definitely awake; he could see several paramedics loitering in his doorway but also a smaller form.

Kevin, still in his pyjamas and dressing gown, was talking to the female paramedic with a worried expression; just his presence made Edd want to smile.

Edd was moved carefully onto a stretcher and he felt the morning light hit his eyes more gently than the previous one.

In the ambulance Eddward was pumped full of drugs for his pain, causing him to zone in and out the whole way there; the only thing the raven liked about hospitals was the sterile smell but nothing more.

It turned out Edd had sprained both his ankles, received a hairline fracture in his right wrist and had a mild concussion plus several bruises.

"will I be able to swim?" Eddward asked instantly as an ugly nurse put a plaster cast on his wrist.

A sad look crossed the nurses face, "i'm sorry." was all she said.

Panic leapt into Edd's heart, causing him to sit up violently, "but I have a Swim Meet in two weeks. I'm the captain!" he nearly shouted.

"calm down." the nurse cooed, forcing him gently to lie back down, "i'm afraid there is nothing we can do but wait for it to heal."

then she pressed a button that caused a drug to quickly find its way into Edd's bloodstream and calm him down.

When Eddward woke he found Johnny, Plank and Jimmy standing around his bed with only half worried expressions.

"morning sleeping beauty." Plank greeted.

"get stuffed Plank." Edd managed to snap and move to sit up.

Johnny sat on the edge of the bed, a badly made card in his dirty hands, "dude, what happened?" he finally asked.

"i just decided to throw myself down the stairs, you know, so I couldn't swim in the big Meet." Eddward said sarcastically.

"that really sucks Edd." Plank muttered, serious for once.

Edd's friends didn't stay for very long, they had homes to go back to, so soon the raven was left all alone again and liked it that way; a nurse informed him that he should be allowed to go home as soon as his parents contacted them.

Scoffing silently Eddward just nodded and looked over the messages his friends had scribbled onto his cast.

"Eddward?" a timid voice broke through Edd's blank mind.

The raven was surprised to see Kevin standing at the end of his bed, a small envelope clutched in both hands; Edd smiled softly, "hello Pumpkin."

Kevin fidgeted nervously, "how are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"peachy." Eddward sighed, "what were you doing in my house?" he asked with a frown, the thought had been plaguing him for a little while.

The little geek blushed deeply, "i wanted to show you the promotional photos." he said quickly and not looking Edd in the eye.

Eddward raised an eyebrow, "in your jammies?" he teased slightly.

"i-i wanted yo-your approval." Kevin whispered.

Gently Kevin put the envelope on Edd's lap and retreated back quite quickly; the raven glared at the little envelope, inside were the photos of him diving, the photos that were meant to promote the up-coming Swim Meet. The one Eddward wouldn't be able to attend.

"i don't want to see them." Edd snapped, knocking them off his lap.

Kevin looked a little shocked at first but his smart little mind worked out that, of course, Edd wouldn't be allowed to swim with a cast on and two sprained ankles; sheepishly he picked the envelope up.

"i'm sorry." he breathed.

Eddward couldn't help but laugh, "what for?" he shifted to stop his butt becoming too numb, "not like you pushed me."

there was silence for a while until a soft sniffing caught Edd's attention; Kevin was crying, his fair freckled face was tinged red and scrunched up, trying not to make a sound while fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"shit, Pumpkin, what the hell you crying for?" Eddward asked quickly, reaching out before he realised it.

Kevin hastily wiped his face but more tears appeared, sniffing loudly, "be-because it's n-not fair." he sobbed softly, "yo-you f-f-fell and now-w you can't sw-swim."

Eddward didn't know whether to feel guilty or relived that someone was worried over him, it was definitely a weird feeling to have someone care about him and he wasn't too sure how to react.

"come here." the raven finally said, patting a spot close to him.

The little geek cautiously sat on the spot, still sniffing softly, and didn't look at his face.

"look, Kevin, it sucks like doubly for me but, unfortunately that's life." Eddward managed to say even though his heart felt heavy admitting it to himself.

Kevin wiped his face again, hiccuping silently, "but you t-trained so hard-d."

That hurt; Edd had spent the past seven years devoting his life to swimming, he hated to admit it but having a whole crowd chant his name felt good and now the big Meet that he had been training for since the last was well out of his reach.

"shit happens." Eddward finally said.

What happened next surprised Edd; Kevin kissed the raven.

The bill of his cap knocked Edd's uncovered hair slightly but that was the least of the raven's worries; Kevin had his eyes closed, a slight look of concentration on his pink tinged face, and his lips were slightly salty from tears but it felt nice.

Edd kissed back gently, as if trying to take some of Kevin's warmth for himself but it stopped too soon for the raven's liking.

Kevin pulled away with a deep blush but a small smile and caused Eddward to smile too.

"what was that for Pumpkin?" Edd asked lightly, reclining back slightly but gripped his little geek's hand in his own good one.

"i didn't want you to be sad." Kevin said.

Eddward laughed lightly through his nose, "i should be sad more often." he joked but Kevin's smile turned slightly sad, "kidding Pumpkin." the raven added quickly.

The pair sat for a while, not really talking, until Kevin had to go home but promised to come back the next day if Edd was still in hospital and quickly drew a little robot on his cast.

Edd felt sad to see his little geek leave but allowed the silence to send him to sleep and was only woken when a male nurse came in with a fax in his hand.

"i have a fax from your parents." he said with a small smile.

Eddward snorted as he sat up properly, "what is this, 1991?" he sneered as he took the fax.

His parents had allowed him to return home as long as he arranged to have someone take care of him and that they may be home soon.

It was signed with their doctor names, not 'mom and dad', but Edd didn't expect anything different.

After a last quick check-up from a doctor Eddward was given some prescription pain killers for his ankles and an under the arm crutches, since he couldn't grip anything properly in his right hand.

"my friend will be here to pick me up." the raven lied.

Of course there would be no-one to look after Edd while he recovered, it wasn't like he wanted anyone to look after him, and would just walk home very slowly.

Even though the cul-de-sac was less than ten minuets from Peach Hospital it took Edd just over half an hour to get home; putting any pressure on his ankles send a shock of pain all the way up his legs and the crutch was hardly helping. He felt so frustrated.

Edd hobbled up the garden path, planning on finding his hat and going to bed, but heard someone calling out his name.

A casually dressed Kevin came running across the cul-de-sac with a smile, "you're back so soon." he gasped as he approched the raven.

"my parents discharged me." Eddward informed him.

Kevin looked over his shoulder, the raven realised that he was looking for Edd's parents, "they're still at work." Edd quickly said.

A sad look crossed the smaller teen's face before being replaced with a dazzling smile, "would you like to have tea with us?"

Eddward was slightly taken aback, he hadn't eaten tea at anyone's home since he was nine and he never ate with anyone at home, so he nodded dumbly and put his house key away.

"let's go then, mom's making meatloaf." Kevin informed him happily and went to put Edd's plastered arm around his thin shoulders.

Out of surprise the raven pulled away, "i don't need help." he snapped without meaning to.

Kevin's copper eyebrows shot up, "but you're hurt." he pointed out.

"i'm aware of that, thank you very much Einstein." the raven snarled, suddenly feeling very angry and didn't want to hurt his little geek, "you know what, forget it." he said with a sigh and unlocked his house.

Edd didn't look back as he slammed the door in Kevin's slightly shocked face; the whole house was quiet, everything was as it had been since his fall and it brought unexpected tears to his eyes.

"i'll be right across the road if you need me." Kevin suddenly called through the letter box, "for anything." he added before leaving.

Dark and heavy feelings consumed Eddward's heart, making him feel sick and his eyesight blurred dramatically; before Edd knew it he was sobbing in an uncomfortable position against his front door.

It had been years since Edd had last cried, he hadn't shed any tears when his precious cactus finally died or even when his grandfather past away; all the nights alone hadn't made him feel as bad as he did at that moment.

After what seemed like hours Edd's tears stopped but he didn't feel any better, he felt worse; the raven was angry at himself for snapping at his little geek, angry at himself for crying, frustrated that his one outlet, swimming, had been taken away from him and furious at his parents for not caring enough to come home.

Slowly, and carefully, Eddward made it upstairs, ignoring the dent in the banister where he smashed his head, and collapsed onto his bed after retrieving his ski hat from the airing cupboard.

Edd threw the crutch onto the floor in a slight huff, as if doing so would make him feel better, and checked his phone; a message a piece from Jimmy, Johnny and Plank, all asking where he was and several from an unknown number that turned out to be Kevin in various forms of panic and sympathy.


End file.
